


Dara's VCUG

by 3ricaaa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Catheters, Extremely Underage, Genital Torture, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: Dara, a ten-year-old girl, has to get an invasive medical procedure known as VCUG





	Dara's VCUG

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fictional and I do not condone anything in it. Feel free to leave any feedback.

"Dara Williamson?" 

Dara looked up from her coloring book to the nurse who had just called her name. The nurse, spotting her, hurried over to where Dara was sitting in the waiting room. 

"Hi Dara," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm Nurse Janice."

"Hi Nurse Janice," Dara's mom replied, looking up from her phone to return the nurse's smile. She put her arm around Dara. "Are you here to take my daughter for her procedure today?"

"Yes, I am," the nurse said, looking from the little girl to her mother. "You can come with me if you'd like. Most kids find it easier to have a parent in the room."

The mother and daughter obediently followed Nurse Janice out of the waiting room and through a set of double doors. She led them into an examination room filled with machines. Two other nurses were already inside, preparing for Dara's VCUG. 

"Dara, can you take off your clothes for me?" Janice asked. "Your mom can help you put on this gown." She handed a flimsy hospital gown to Dara's mother, who helped her daughter undress and put on the gown. 

"All right," one of the other nurses said. "Dara, can you lie down on the bed for me?" She pointed to a examination table with stirrups. Dara hesitated, looking to her mother for guidance. Her mother nodded encouragingly, and Dara climbed up onto the table. She lay down awkwardly, legs together. The girl shifted around, trying to find the least uncomfortable position on the cold, hard table. 

"What are you going to do?" Dara asked, her voice trembling. She was trying very hard to be brave, but all she'd been told was that they were going to do a test. This wasn't like any kind of test she'd ever had before. 

"We just need to do a quick test," Janice said in a soothing voice. "And once we're done, you won't have any more bladder infections. You don't want more bladder infections, do you?"

"No," Dara replied. "They hurt." Then she paused for a minute. "Will I have to get a shot? I don't like shots. They hurt too."

"No shots," a nurse promised her. "It might be a little uncomfortable, but you won't feel any pain."

"Okay," Dara said. "I'm ready for my test."

"Good girl." The nurses began to position themselves. 

"Dara, I'm going to need you to open your legs and put them in these stirrups here," a nurse instructed her. She gently guided Dara's legs, one at a time, into their stirrups. 

"What are you doing?" Dara asked again. Her parents had always told her that what was under her underwear was private, but she wasn't even wearing underwear now. "Mommy?"

"It's okay, Dara," her mom replied. "They're nurses. It's okay."

"Okay," Dara whimpered. She tried to take a deep breath, but yelped and recoiled as soon as she felt something touch her. It was cold and stung her private parts. "Stop!" she yelled out. 

The nurses stopped. "Don't touch me," Dara told them. 

Dara's mom sighed. "Dara, honey, they have to touch you for the procedure. I need you to be brave and let them do their job."

"No," Dara insisted. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Honey, they're going to have to keep you here until the procedure is over. Just let them do it so we can go home."

The nurse made a move for Dara's privates again. She tried to kick her away but missed. 

"Dara, we're going to have to hold you down," one of the nurses said to her. She looked to Dara's mom. "Mom, can you hold her arms?" 

Dara's mother complied. One nurse took each of Dara's legs, holding them apart. 

"Stop," Dara cried out again. "Don't hurt me!" The women ignored her. Nurse Janice walked over to Dara and looked her in the eye. 

"Dara, if you're not going to let us do the procedure, we're going to have to let the doctor do it. Are you going to let us do the procedure?"

"No," the girl insisted stubbornly. 

Janice sighed. "All right then." She pulled off her gloves and exited the room. The three grown women continued to hold Dara's small body down as she continued to fight. 

Janice came back with a middle-aged man. "Dara, this is Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson, Dara is here for a VCUG."

The man nodded. A tear rolled down Dara's cheek as she realized that not only this strange man, but everyone walking past the open exam room door could clearly see her exposed privates. 

"Okay, Dara," the doctor said. "Let's get started." Mercifully, he closed the door. 

He pulled on a pair of gloves and resumed cleaning the girl's genitals. Dara whimpered as the cold liquid stung her sensitive skin. 

After a long time, he stopped. Dara allowed herself to relax. Maybe the worst of it was over, and they would let her go home soon. 

But no such luck. Nurse Janice handed Dr. Wilson a thin tube. Using his gloved hands, he gently spread open her labia to find her urethral opening. Dara continued to implore the adults to stop, but they ignored her. 

Dr. Wilson examined Dara, then located her urethra. He tried to insert the catheter into Dara's body, but it wouldn't go in. He pushed harder, and Dara yelped in pain. The tube started to move into her urethra, scraping slowly along. To Dara, it felt more like he was inserting a hot iron into her privates. 

"Please stop!" she cried as the tube snaked into her body. "Mommy, please make them stop. It hurts."

Her mother watched impassively, still holding down Dara's upper body. "I know it's scary, honey, but I need you to be a big girl."

"But it hurts," Dara protested. 

"I know it's a little uncomfortable," Dr. Wilson said to the girl as he continued to insert the catheter. "But it's no big deal. Just a little test that'll be over soon."

"It hurts bad!" she cried as the tube reached her bladder. It felt like there was a knife inside her, slowly cutting her apart. "Take it out!" 

No one even bothered to reply to her pleas. The doctor attached a bottle of fluid to the catheter. The entire room watched as the liquid began to drain through the catheter and into Dara's bladder. Then, one of the nurses turned on a machine. An image of Dara's organs appeared on a screen, and they watched as the liquid began to fill her bladder. 

"See, Dara, look," one of the nurses said, trying to distract the crying child. "This is what's happening inside of you. We're making a video of you; isn't that cool?"

"No," Dara whimpered. The nurse laughed. They watched Dara's bladder grow larger and larger on the screen. The pain and pressure inside her grew as she continued to cry. 

Finally, all of the liquid had emptied into Dara's body. "We're almost done," Dr. Wilson said, his voice full of mock encouragement. "Are you ready for me to take the catheter out?"

"Yes!" Dara cried out. "Take it out, please, please, take it out of me."

Dr. Wilson grabbed the catheter. He roughly began to pull, and Dara screamed. She thrashed, and managed to free one of her legs from the nurse's grip. The doctor let go of her catheter. The nurse grabbed Dara again and held her down. 

"Dara, I know the catheter can be unpleasant, but I need you to be a big girl and calm down so I can take it out of you."

Dara gulped. "Okay," she whispered. The pain was awful, but maybe it would stop once the catheter and all the liquid was out of her. She tried to relax, but with the first tug of the catheter, she screamed again. She'd never felt anything that painful before. 

Dr. Wilson sighed. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate, I'm just going to have to leave the catheter in you." He began to stand up, and the nurses let go of her to follow. Were they really going to just leave her like this? They couldn't, could they?

"Wait!" she screamed. "Take it out please, I'll be good."

"All right," Dr. Wilson said. "But if you're going to be difficult again I'm leaving, okay?" Dara nodded. 

This time, Dara bit down on her cheeks until she drew blood. She managed to keep from screaming audibly as the tube was yanked out of her for what felt like an eternity. Every muscle in her body was held tight as she tried not to move. Finally, she could feel that the catheter had left her body. Her bladder was painfully swollen and her urethra felt raw, but as least it wasn't being stretched open by that catheter. 

"See?" Dr. Wilson said. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dara was too busy crying out of a mixture of fear, pain, and relief to answer. 

Nobody did anything to soothe the little girl as she sobbed. The doctor noticed some blood trickling out of her urethra and quickly dabbed it up before anyone else could notice. After a moment, he spoke again. 

"Dara, now I need you to pee on the table."

"No," Dara insisted. She'd been through enough. She was not going to pee herself in front of all these people. 

"Yes," the doctor replied firmly. "Pee, and then you can go."

Dara tried, but nothing came out. Her bladder was in too much pain. "I can't," she said. 

"You can," Nurse Janice said encouragingly. "Just do it."

"I can't!" she insisted. "I'm trying but I can't," she told the adults. Surely they would understand and give her some help. 

Instead, Dr. Wilson looked disappointed in her. "Dara, you have to pee," he said firmly. Then, with an open hand, he smacked her lower abdomen, right above her full bladder.

Dara yelped. Urine and the liquid the doctor had pumped into her blood, flowed out of her body and onto the table. A small amount of blood dripped out with it. 

"Good girl," Dr. Wilson said matter-of-factly. 

"Why did you do that?" Dara cried out. 

"Dara, I'm a doctor. It's my job. And now the procedure is all done. Do you want a lollipop?"

Dara didn't care about the procedure. She didn't care about the lollipop. All she wanted to do was clean the blood and urine off her body and put on clothes that covered her. She never wanted to see any of these people, including her mother, ever again. And she promised to herself that she would never, ever let anyone touch her privates.


End file.
